El Regalo para un Nuevo Comienzo
by Lupita M
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a Nico le ofrecieran algo que lo dejaría ser feliz? ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo imposible sucede? Esta no es una historia Percico, ni Jasico, ni Valdangelo/Lico/Leico, porque Nico no necesita a otra persona para ser feliz. Lo único que necesita es sanar.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo no poseo nada sobre el mundo de Percy Jackson, el único dueño es su autor Rick Riordan**

Y así era su solitaria existencia, desde que la guerra había terminado él se había sumergido nuevamente en el Inframundo.

Se pasaba los días haciendo el trabajo que a Hades no le gustaba hacer, peleando con Perséfone, comiendo cereal y perdiendo el tiempo en su habitación.

Todas las noches hacía lo mismo, se sentaba en un banquito en frente de su piano de cola. Tocaba canciones tristes, más que nada "Moonlight Sonata" la cual le había encantado a su madre cuando la interpretó para ella con solo cinco años de edad en 1937.

En contra de lo que muchos pensaban, Nico sabía hacer varias cosas aparte de despertar a los muertos. él tenía muchos pasatiempos, como tocar el piano, pintar, escribir, leer, incluso bailar y cantar. Pero ya no podía hacer nada de eso sin que le diera cierta nostalgia por su pasado.

Antes de que cayera al Tártaro, un poco después de conocer a Hazel, había logrado recuperar su memoria.

Y justo esta noche recordaba el final de la guerra.

_Flashback_

Todo había terminado, los siete junto con la ayuda de Reyna y Nico con su ejército de muertos habían derrotado a Gea.

En un par de abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraron en el Campamento Mestizo, rodeados de personas alegres que los felicitaban.

Nico se sintió solo, se había echo la promesa de que iba a desaparecer para siempre, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Cabaña 13 sin darse cuenta que lo seguían.

Abrió la puerta de su cabaña, tomó una mochila vieja y desgastada que se encontraba en una esquina, la abrió y empezó a meter sus pocas pertenencias, un par de jeans negros, unos converse y unos vans negros, un par de playeras negras y una foto de Bianca y él en el Canal de Venecia.

Salió de su cabañar y se sorprendió al ver un grupo de personas esperando por él; ese grupo estaba conformado por los siete. Después de un corto pero incómodo silencio Piper habló.

"Jason nos dijo que planeabas irte."

Nico le dirigió una mirada asesina a Jason y respondió.

"Si, es cierto, ahora si no les importa, tengo que irme."

Cuando se disponía a irse sintió que alguien le tomó la mano, no se giró a ver quien era, simplemente esperó a que la persona hablara.

"No puedes irte, no puedes. No me dejes sola, no me abandones. Me prometiste que íbamos a ser una familia."

Era Hazel la que había hablado, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, eso le partía el corazón. Él no se quería quedar, se sentía incomprendido, pero no quería lastimar a Hazel.

"Lo siento Hazel, ya se lo que prometí, no te voy a dejar, iré a visitarte después pero me tengo que ir. Ya se que soy egoísta, yo tengo mis razones. Te visitaré, lo juro por e Río Estigio, pero no me puedo quedar."

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera escuchar la respuesta de Hazel, Leo interrumpió.

"Escucha hombre, no le puedes hacer eso. No puedes irte y dejarnos a todos. Se que te juzgamos y te temíamos, pero sin ti no hubiéramos logrado nada. Si no hubieras llegado con Reyna, si no hubieras creado un ejército de la nada, no hubiéramos sobrevivido, estaríamos muertos ahora. Me quiero disculpar por haberte tratado mal y quiero que sepas que todos te debemos la vida. No te vayas."

Nico se giró, los vio a todos con caras avergonzadas, asintiendo con la cabeza, demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Leo.

Antes de que Nico tuviera la oportunidad de responder de manera sarcástica y grosera, Percy habló.

"Él tiene razón, como ya te había dicho, sino hubiera sido por ti, Bob nunca nos hubiera ayudado y Annabeth y yo hubiéramos muerto en el Tártaro."

"Además no es la primera vez que nos salvas el pellejo. En el laberinto al proclamarte Rey de los Fantasmas nos salvaste de Minos. Después cuando el ejército de Kronos atacó el campamento, tú solo levantaste tu primer mini ejército de esqueletos y nos salvaste, casi muriendo en el intento. Luego, sino se te hubiera ocurrido que Percy nadara en el Estigio y adquiriera la bendición de Aquiles, él no hubiera sibrevivido la guerra, ni tampoco hubiera llegado a salvo al Campamento Júpiter durante su periodo de amnesia. Y en la Guerra de los Titánes, sino hubieras llegado con tu ejército de muertos, sino hubieras convencido a Hades, Perséfone y Démeter de luchar el Olimpo hubiera caído." declaró Annabeth.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, claro nadie recordaba la gran ayuda que había proporcionado en hijo de Hades.

Nico no sabía que responder, Jason se dio cuenta de eso.

"Mira, se que te querías ir en secreto, pero yo quería que supieras que no estás solo, que tienes nuestro apoyo. Si de todas maneras consideras necesario irte, está bien. Tómate tu tiempo. Pero prométeme, prométenos que algún día vas a regresar."

_Fin de Flashback_

Nico por supuesto que se había largado, aunque había prometido volver, Ya había pasado medio año desde ese día.

Hazel hace un par de días le había mandado una invitación para que se reunieran el 28 de Enero en el Campamento Mestizo por su cumpleaños.

Él no tenía ni idea de como había averiguado ese pequeño dato. Seguía confundido, decidiéndose en si ir o no. Tenía que aclarar sus dudas rápido, pues mañana era el gran día.

**Nota: Este es mi primer fanfic, no me juzguen tanto por favor. Díganme si les gustaría que lo continuara o no. Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de el mundo de Percy Jackson, pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

Dejó que las sombras lo consumieran y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró en la Cabaña 13. Él no tenía planeado ver a un grupo de personas esperándolo. Pero ahí estaban, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, Percy, Annabeth y Piper.

Apenas notaron su presencia, Hazel se paró de la cama en donde había estado sentada, corrió y lo abrazó.

"¡Nico, dioses, cómo has crecido! ¡Y mírate, ya no estás tan flaco! ¡Te extrañe tanto! Por el amor de Juno, no te vuelvas a ir."

"También te extrañe."Se limitó a decir mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Así se pasaron las horas mientras platicaban y se ponían al día. Nico incluso se permitió sonreír y reír un poco.

Todavía le dolía ver a Percy y a Annabeth juntos. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos alguien tocó la puerta. Nico se paró, abrió la puerta y se quedó inmóvil.

"Hola Nico, nos volvemos a ver. Feliz Cumpleaños."

**Nota: Ya se que este capitulo es muy corto. Lo siento mucho. Siento que Hazel no sería tan cariñosa con Nico, o por lo menos no de forma verbal, pero a mi me gusta la relación hermano-hermana de Nico y Hazel y decidí mostrarla un poco aqui.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No me pertenece nada de Percy Jackson y Los Dioses del Olimpo ni de Los Heroes del Olimpo**

* * *

"Qué quieres Favonio?" dijo Nico.

"Bueno, digamos que mi amo, Eros, te quiere ver."

Ante solo la contemplación de la idea, Nico comenzó a temblar e hiperventilar. Sintió como poco a poco sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Eros... ese nombre dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca, era a lo único a lo que temía, ni siquiera las diversas torturas que había sufrido en el Tártaro causaban este efecto en el.

Jason rápidamente se situo al lado de Nico, amenazando a Favonio con su espada.

"¡Nico ya ha tenido suficiente de ti y de tu amo!¡Déjenlo en paz!"

"Oh, no te preocupes hijo de Júpiter. Este encuentro no será como el anterior, éste es pacífico. Eros le tiene preparada una proposición a Nico por su cumpleaños número 86*"

Cuando Nico escuchó eso, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos en los huesos. Pero por lo menos, había recuperado su voz.

"Sabes... no era necesario recordarme lo joven que me veo y lo viejo que soy... Si voy contigo...¿Juras sobre el Río Estigio que tanto tú como Cupido me dejarán en paz?"

"Yo solo puedo jurar por mí, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que sea así, De todas maneras hijo de Hades, ¿seguirás huyendo de tus problemas? ¿seguirás huyendo de la única cosa que te provoca terror?"

"No chantajees a Nico ¡Déjalo en paz!" Espetó Jason.

"Favonio tiene razón," sentenció Nico. "Tengo que enfrentar mis problemas, de todas maneras, tu me había dicho que no tengo que esconder entre las sombras ¿no es así Jason? De todas maneras ya me cansé de ocultarme, de correr."

Dicho esto, Nico salió de su cabaña siguiendo a un muy complacido Favonio.

Nico se giró y vio como Jason lo miraba, lleno de preocupación.

"Volveré Grace, no hay necesidad de alarmarse tanto."

Y finalmente, se disolvió en el aire.

* * *

*Por su cumpleaños número 86 me refiero a que en la Casa de Hades se menciona que Nico fue a Croacia más o menos en 1938 cuando tenia 6 años, entonces si 1938-6= 1932 que para mí es el año aproximado en el que nacio Nico, en base a esto y en el tiempo en el que sucede mi fic (2018), Nico tiene 86 años.

* * *

Gracias por comentar Nyaruko - San, si lo voy a continuar, solo que tantos proyectos en la escuela me dejan sin tiempo. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Este es el penúltimo capítulo y no subiré el último hasta dentro de una semana más o menos, cuando terminen mis exámenes.**

**-No poseo nada de Percy Jackson, todo pertenece al troll de Riordan-**

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde, sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba su forma. Se sentía mareado, detestaba estar fuera de su elemento, sobre y debajo de la tierra.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un paisaje sacado de cuento de hadas; una bonita colina con un pasto de un verde brillante, flores hermosas dignas de la atención de Perséfone, los pájaros cantaban... Parecía una burla tener que esperar en un lugar tan hermoso por un dios tan monstruoso.

"Yo se que originalmente dije que era una proposición por parte de Eros, en realidad es un regalo, aunque yo mismo quisiera darte un regalo también." dijo Favonio rompiendo el hielo.

"¿Ah sí? Dime que quieres". contestó Nico con la voz más calmada, amenazante, fría y sarcástica que pudo encontrar.

"Quiero mostrarte, joven Di Angelo, lo que pasaría si les contaras de tu pequeño secreto. Este es un fragmento del futuro, una posibilidad, en caso de que algún día logres vencer tu miedo."

Sin tiempo de responder que le valía un bledo, que por nada del mundo revelaría que era gay, apareció una pantalla LED gigantesca frente a él. Se vio a si mismo rodeado por los siente, estaban sentados en un círculo alrededor de una fogata. Estaban jugando a preguntar cosas que siempre quisiste saber de otra persona, algo así como confesiones.

Leo se levantó, causando que todos le prestaran atención, pero había algo en las caras de los siete, como si ya supieran lo que se iba a preguntar, como si lo hubieran planeado.

"Nico, dinos ¿Estás interesado en alguna chica?". preguntó Valdez intentando poner una cara inocente.

_Posiblemente, _pensó Nico, _o posiblemente no, esa sería una buena respuesta, los despistaría y no preguntarían nada o podría inventar alguna excusa e irme. _

Pero el Nico de la pantalla hizo algo que ni el mismo Nico, el cual observaba atónito la pantalla, haría. Levantó la mirada y con toda la calma del mundo respondió.

"No Valdez, a mi no me interesan las chicas."

"Oh, pero ya llegará la indicada ¿o no?, o ¿será que estás ocultando que te gusta alguien? Según Piper, te gusta alguien, así que ¿por qué o confías en nosotros?..." alegó Leo.

Después de como media hora de pura alegata, el Nico de la pantalla LED parecía haber perdido la paciencia.

"No me entendiste, no me gustan las mujeres, realmente ya estoy harto de que siempre me pregunten lo mismo." dijo Nico con un voz que parecía querer ocultar su desesperación.

"Creo que no entiendo." dijo Leo con una cara de gran confusión.

De repente, Leo comenzó a discutir sus razones por las cuales no entendía, los únicos que parecían entender de lo que Nico hablaba eran Jason, Piper y Annabeth.

Después de un buen rato de escuchar la fastidiosa voz de Valdez, finalmente Nico perdió los estribos.

"¡QUE SOY GAY!¡CARAJO!"

Y todos se quedaron atónitos, no se lo esperaban. Nico bajó la vista, avergonzado y maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpido como para haber confesado.

"Eso es lo que siempre te había molestado ¿ no es cierto?" dijo Hazel con una voz comprensiva y llena de cariño, como cuando se le habla a un niño pequeño que ha estado llorando, sin duda esa niña era un amor de persona.

El Nico de la pantalla simplemente asintió mientras bajaba la mirada y sus ojos se ponían llorosos, melancólicos, rotos y solitarios.

Lo que más sorprendió a Nico, fue que todos se acercaron a su yo de la pantalla y lo abrazaron, preguntándole porque no había dicho nada, diciéndole que de seguro había sido muy duro guardar el secreto, que no tenía nada de malo. Jason simplemente sonreía.

"¿Que te dije Neeks? Nadie te iba a juzgar."

La pantalla desapareció.

"¿Y como se que no mientes Favonio?"

"Juro sobre el río Estigio que digo la verdad y que antes de mostrártelo, consulté a las Hermanas Grises."

"Y ¿qué pasó con la proposición de Eros?"

"Oh bueno, precisamente por eso me voy ahora, para que puedan hablar a solas."

Y con una simple brisa, desapareció.

"Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo." dijo una voz fría, cruel, distante y totalmente terrorífica.

Esa escalofriante voz, no la había podido olvidar. Lo perseguía incluso en sus sueños.

"¡¿Por qué no te dejas ver, qué quieres de mí?!" gritó Nico a la nada, claramente asustado.

Se sentía atrapado, como cuando estuvo en el jarrón con los gigantes. No tenía escapatoria, ¡de verdad había sido buena idea venir?

"¿Qué que quiero de ti?¿ Qué más puedo querer? Ya te humillé, ya te hice sufrir. No Nico, vengo a ofrecerte una salida. Vengo a ofrecerte un regalo."

"¿Y por qué de repente el acto de caridad, Cupido?" dijo Nico con veneno en su voz, ese nombre se sentía tan mal en su boca, era un martirio hasta pensarlo.

"Bueno...digamos que mi madre está realmente agradecida de que hayas salvado la vida de Piper durante la batalla y digamos que quiero que dejen de aparecer zombies y destrocen mis cosas mientras duermo."

"¿Cuál es tu regalo?" demandó Nico nuevamente con su tipica voz calmada y amenazante.

Cupido finalmente sonrió de una forma cálida, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

"Haré que te olvides de Perseus Jackson."

* * *

**Hito-chan: Jajaja gracias por comentar, espero Nya no te haya matado :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Este es el último capitulo de mi primer fic, y aunque no muchos lo lean, espero que les haya gustado.**

**-El mundo y personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan-**

* * *

"¡¿Qué?!"

Nico simplemente no lo podía creer, olvidarse de Percy... eso significaría que ya lo podía odiar sin ningún obstáculo o mejor aun, podían por fín ser amigos.

"Lo que escuchaste, como ya te dije Afrodita te aprecia, pero no solo ella, siempre les has hecho bastantes favores a los dioses, ellos te aprecian en especial Hades y Hestia, tan así que se atrevieron a amenazarme con mandarme al Tártaro si no te dejaba vivir felizmente." se quejó Cupido.

"Entonces... eso quiere decir... que ¿ya no te meterás más con mi sentimientos?" dijo Nico con un toque de esperanza, casi invisible en su voz.

"Sí, tu vida amorosa quedará en tus manos; lo juro por el río Estigio." dijo un muy fastidiado Eros, que lástima, ya no podía fastidiar al intimidante hijo de Hades.

Nico se quedó pensando... parte del estrés que tenía desapareció de sus hombros, ahora estaba más relajado y de mejor humor.

"Acepto tu regalo." dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa, una que no había usado desde la muerte de Bianca.

* * *

Cuando apareció en su cabaña vio que no había nadie, por lo que salió y notó que ya era de noche, vagó un poco por el campamento, de alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de saber donde estaban los demás.

Se internó en el bosque hasta llegar al Bunker 9, y en efecto ahí se encontraban todos alrededor de una fogata.

"¡Nico hombre! Te estábamos esperando... ¿Quieres jugar confesiones?" dijo un entusiasmado Leo.

_Bueno, es hora de poner el regalo de Favonio en práctica_ pensó Nico.

* * *

**FIN**

**Nota: Este es el fin de mi primer fic. Los invito a leer mi primer one-shot s/10138917/1/El-D%C3%ADa-que-todo-Termin%C3%B3 "El día que todo terminó". **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nya: Bueno, espero que Hito no haya sufrido tanto a la hora de morir :) Mando mi pésame. Gracias por comentar :)**


End file.
